<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Move! by SpaceRavioli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797535">Move!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli'>SpaceRavioli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dios alguien matenme es tan confuso taggear esto, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, No me conceleis, One Shot, Osea cochinada y media, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, por favor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/pseuds/SpaceRavioli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>― ¿Esperando a alguien, guapo? </p>
<p>Luzu alzó el rostro de su bebida en la barra hacia el hombre que apuntaba el asiento a su lado con una sonrisa coqueta. No pudo evitar el sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas, pero no le hizo mucho caso. En cambio, soltó un suspiro dramático y negó con el rostro.</p>
<p>―Me dejaron plantado, pero mejor así. Creo que solo quería mi dinero, que ni siquiera es mucho para empezar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auron/Luzu, AuronPlay/LuzuGames, AuronPlay/LuzuVlogs, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Move!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Move - Saint Motel</p>
<p>Lo que pasa en el fandom, se queda en el fandom</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luzu tragó la bebida en frente de él, dejando que ardiera por su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago y sintiera un calorcillo un poco incómodo expandirse por sus entrañas. Recargó los codos contra la barra y agachó la cabeza, tratando de aguantar las sensaciones conjuntas sin parecer un novato frente al barman. Luzu no era alguien de tomar bebidas fuertes, más bien le gustaban disfrutar de bebidas de nombres extraños y de catalogar los diferentes tipos de vinos del menú, pero la situación lo ameritaba.</p>
<p>Había quedado con alguien en aquel bar por medio de una aplicación, y la otra persona ya iba 20 minutos tarde.</p>
<p>Frunció el ceño, por este tipo de razones tampoco le encantaba usar aplicaciones para conocer gente. No era fan de que la gente no le diera match, o que lo plantara, o los Dioses no lo quisieran, Luzu terminara en una zanja a un lado del camino. Había escuchado historias de terror de gente que quedaban en algún lugar con alguien de la aplicación y lograban escapar del tráfico de personas por los pelos. O los seguían hasta su casa e intentaban abrir la ventana por la noche.</p>
<p>Dioses, ¿por qué estaba haciendo esto?</p>
<p>Había perdido el juicio.</p>
<p>― ¿Esperando a alguien, guapo?</p>
<p>Luzu alzó el rostro de su bebida en la barra hacia el hombre que apuntaba el asiento a su lado con una sonrisa coqueta. No pudo evitar el sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas, pero no le hizo mucho caso. En cambio, soltó un suspiro dramático y negó con el rostro. El hombre tomó eso como una invitación a sentarse a su lado y llamar al barman.</p>
<p>―Entonces, ¿solo vienes a beber tus penas aquí o qué? ―Volvió a romper el silencio el hombre, después de que el barman se alejara de ellos en busca de los ingredientes para su bebida. Luzu lo vio de reojo, tratando de no ser muy obvio. Era, indiscutiblemente, guapo; con su cabello negro y estilizado, piercings en su ceja, un expansor en su oreja izquierda y con una camisa negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y unos pantalones que iban a juego. De repente se sentía un poco fuera de lugar junto a él, pero no le gustó mucho ahondar en ese pensamiento y mejor decidió disfrutar de su compañía mientras se lo permitía.</p>
<p>―Algo así. ―Murmuró contra el vaso de su nueva bebida, la misma que la anterior. Amarga y fuerte, le ardía de cojones la garganta, pero por alguna razón lo incitaba a hablar con aquel extraño. ―Me dejaron plantado, pero mejor así. Creo que solo quería mi dinero, que ni siquiera es mucho para empezar.</p>
<p>―No me lo creo. ―A su lado, el hombre había pedido un Martini seco y ostia, se veía como para la portada de alguna revista. Punto menos para la autoestima de Luzu. ― ¿Quién no querría estar con un bombón como tú?</p>
<p>Punto para la autoestima de Luzu.</p>
<p>No supo cómo contestar, solo pudo morderse el labio inferior para evitar que su sonrisa se saliera de control. En cambio, el otro hombre sonreía como si hubiera logrado una hazaña digna de admiración en vez de coquetear con Luzu en ese bar.</p>
<p>―Mucho gusto. Puedes llamarme… ―Titubeó. ―…Federico</p>
<p>Silencio.</p>
<p>―Raúl.  ―El otro hombre, Raúl, extendió su mano y Luzu la estrechó, disfrutando un poco del contacto contra su piel por más breve que fuera. Después volvieron a beber de sus bebidas por un par de minutos que Luzu aprovechó para controlar su risa detrás del vaso de alcohol. ―Pero háblame de ti. Además de ser hermoso, ¿cuál es tu historia?</p>
<p>―Ya te lo dije, me acaban de dejar plantado. ―Luzu checó rápidamente el reloj de su muñeca, esta vez ignorando el piropo. ―Por ya 40 minutos. Hace 15 minutos estaría dispuesto a tragarme sus excusas, pero creo que es hora de aceptar la derrota.</p>
<p>A su lado, Raúl rio ligeramente. No había ninguna malicia en su voz, solo parecía bastante divertido y su tono de voz era agradable, por lo que no ofendió a Luzu tanto como debería.</p>
<p>―No, no. No me refiero a eso. ―Alzó su bebida hacia Luzu. ―Me refiero a tu historia.</p>
<p>Luzu entrecerró los ojos. Qué cabrón.</p>
<p>―No entiendo. ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas sobre la tuya? ―Preguntó. ―Así me das un ejemplo, tío.</p>
<p>Raúl se encogió de hombros y sorbió de su bebida con elegancia. Parecía meditar su respuesta, entre que dejaba con tranquilidad el vaso en la barra y saboreaba el deje del alcohol en su paladar. Luzu no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, y esperaba no ser demasiado obvio en lo interesado que estaba.</p>
<p>―Esta es la primera vez que vengo a este bar en un rato. ―Comenzó a hablar sin dirigirle la mirada a Luzu. ―Mi trabajo no me lo permite, y cuando tenía tiempo libre prefería gastarlo en… otro tipo de diversión. Uff, no me mires así, puras cosas sanas y legales. El caso es que hoy ha sido un día terrible, el peor en mucho tiempo, así que decido arreglarme un poco y venir a un bar para ver si hay suerte, y vaya que ha habido suerte. ¿No crees? ―Le sonrió coqueto, de lado y mostrando un poco sus dientes blancos y perfectos antes de levantar su bebida de la barra y señalar a Luzu con el vaso de cristal. ―Tu turno, guapo.</p>
<p>Luzu usó el mismo truco que él. Bebió de su vaso para hacer tiempo y meditar su respuesta.</p>
<p>―Ojalá tuviera algo más interesante que decir que lo tuyo. ―Se encogió de hombros. En su mente no había como combatir el aire de misterio del otro hombre más que con un poco de sinceridad. ―Hace mucho que no salgo con alguien. Verás, rompí con mi novia, y no he tenido la motivación para salir con alguien. Aunque tampoco soy un casanova que digamos.</p>
<p>―No digas eso, hombre.</p>
<p>―No, no, está bien. ―Rio de manera amarga. ―Sé que no soy la primera opción de muchos.</p>
<p>Se acabó su bebida y alzó la mano para llamar al barman para pedir otra, pero Luzu no se esperaba que el otro hombre sujetara su muñeca con rapidez y los acercara con un tanto de brusquedad. Luzu chocó con su hombro sin gracia y casi se cae de su banquito por la sorpresa, pero Raúl logró mantenerlo en su lugar. Así de cerca, el olor de la colonia cara calaba un poco la nariz de Luzu.</p>
<p>―Eres mi primera opción. ―Dijo, bajo y ronco. Después titubeó un poco, pero no soltó la muñeca de Luzu. ―Fuiste. Fuiste mi primera opción en este bar lleno de gente promedio.</p>
<p>― ¿Gente promedio?</p>
<p>―Si. No quiero que te vuelvas a comparar con ellos otra vez.</p>
<p>Luzu disfrutó de la caricia de su aliento contra sus mejillas, pero no puedo evitar arrugar el ceño. De repente el agarre empezaba a sentirse incómodo alrededor de su muñeca. ― ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco duro?</p>
<p>―No si así entiendes que eres especial, coño.</p>
<p>Ahora sí Luzu sintió que su cara ardía y no podía controlar su reacción. Rayos. Bajó la mirada, tratando de evitar la intensidad de la contraria, pero todavía podía sentirla en su rostro, casi quemándole la piel. Tragó en seco.</p>
<p>―No sé de qué hablas. ―Susurró. ―Y no creo que deberías tratar a los desconocidos de esta manera.</p>
<p>Luzu se soltó del agarre de Raúl de un empujón.</p>
<p>― ¿Por qué debería creerte, si apenas te conozco? ―Le preguntó antes de escanear el bar. Nadie los miraba, por suerte. Todos estaban demasiado metidos en el cambio de canción en la pista o en sus bebidas, a pesar de ser relativamente temprano. Eran las 8 y media de la noche y Luzu ya se sentía un poco mareado, tanto del alcohol como de la atención que se posaba en él. Observó su bebida con desgano, tal vez debería pedir algo de comer para acompañar todo el alcohol pesado en su estómago. Y agua, definitivamente agua.</p>
<p>―Lu… digo, Federico. ―Raúl carraspeó a su lado. Luzu trató de no decepcionarse de que habían perdido la cercanía, pero él los había separado en primer lugar. ―Vamos a calmarnos, ¿sí?</p>
<p>Luzu asintió y respiro profundo, despacio. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido tanto drama, con el alcohol encima no podía controlar muy bien sus emociones. Todo se volvía más crudo. Y es que antes de que el hombre llegara ya había tomado un poco. Se acabó su bebida en mano y volteó a verlo.</p>
<p>―Mejor cuéntame otro poco sobre ti, basta de mí.</p>
<p>Volvieron a hablar amenamente, sin tanto drama e ignorando cómo la intensidad de las canciones aumentaba en la pista de baile y los dejaba un poco sordos. No estaba mal, así tenían que inclinarse más para escucharse y Luzu disfrutaba del olor de la colonia cara. Al final, Luzu terminó pidiendo un plato de patatas fritas para compartir con su acompañante, que, por cierto, se acabaron sin que se dieran cuenta. Las historias que contaba Raúl eran interesantes, sobre policías y mafias, y Luzu se perdía tanto en sus palabras que no se dio cuenta del pasar del tiempo.</p>
<p>Las historias de Luzu eran más tranquilas y contrarrestaban el ambiente misterioso del otro hombre; a veces hablaba sobre alguno de sus viajes o de su trabajo, pero nada demasiado alarmante.</p>
<p>Cuando se acabó su quinta bebida de la noche, un poco de vino dulce y agradable que hacía vibrar su lengua de la mejor manera, tomó a Raúl de un brazo con una sonrisa demasiado alegre.</p>
<p>―Vamos a bailar. ―Dijo, y no le dejó replicar.</p>
<p>Luzu no conocía la canción de fondo, pero era movida y pegajosa. Un ritmo bastante básico que se quedaba grabado en su cerebro y movía sus caderas sin su permiso. Jaló al otro hombre por entre los bailarines sudorosos y se detuvo justo en el centro, dónde las luces parpadeaban sin control y no sabía decir dónde comenzaba su cuerpo y terminaba el de los demás. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de voltearse antes de sentir manos deslizarse alrededor de su torso y jalarlo hacia atrás para pegar su espalda contra un pecho sólido y bastante cómodo.</p>
<p>Posó sus propias manos sobre las ajenas, disfrutando plenamente del contacto, y comenzó a mover su cuerpo acorde a la música. A pesar del ritmo rápido y frenético, funcionaba también para un baile lento y sensual. Movía su cadera de un lado a otro junto al sonido del bajo, y sentía como el otro lo seguía tan cerca y tan sincronizados que parecían leerse la mente. Nunca lo alejaba de él, es más, parecía que ambos buscaban fusionarse ahí mismo en la pista de baile. Más que un par de gente soltera y desenfrenada, parecían una pareja de casados.</p>
<p>Luzu rio ante el pensamiento.</p>
<p>Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió las manos deslizarse por todo su abdomen, quemando todo en su camino. Su nuca se acomodó perfectamente en el hombro de su pareja y su manzana de Adán, ahora apuntando al techo, se movía estrepitosamente cada que pasaba saliva. No fue hasta que Luzu comenzó a sentir esa extraña presión en su garganta de que no respiraba adecuadamente que cambió de lugar. Volteó su cuerpo y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro hombre.</p>
<p>―Auron… ―Suspiró de manera necesitada. Auron besó sus labios de manera ligera, volviéndolo un poco loco.</p>
<p>― ¿Ya no estamos jugando o qué? ―Preguntó contra su boca.</p>
<p>―Qué va.</p>
<p>―No roleas ―Auron rio y Luzu se tragó el sonido con la boca de lo cerca que estaban.</p>
<p>― ¿Tú quieres seguir roleando? ―Atrapó el labio inferior de Auron con los dientes y jaló un poco. Sintió una sensación de victoria cuando lo siguió de cerca, persiguiendo sus labios.</p>
<p>―No, tienes razón. Que le den por culo al rol.</p>
<p>
  <strong>~*~***~*~</strong>
</p>
<p> Luzu quería negarse al plan actual, pero la situación en sus pantalones le rogaba que cayera ante la tentación. Nunca le había llamado la atención ponerse calientes en un baño público, en especial en el baño de un bar, solo los Dioses sabían que cochinadas había ahí. Pero Auron hacía argumentos muy buenos: Besaba su cuello de manera insistente mientras lo sujetaba del cinturón y lo guiaba al lugar “<em>privado</em>” más cercano.</p>
<p>Una vez dentro Auron se separó para checar por debajo de las casetas. No había nadie, y el lugar parecía más limpio de lo que Luzu acostumbraba y esperaba. Hizo un sonido de apreciación en su garganta mientras inspeccionaba el lugar como si fuera alguien de sanidad y no un hombre que iba a follar con su pareja. Había cuatro casetas y cuatro urinarios, con un espejo totalmente visible que ocupaba toda la pared y una hilera de lavabos con adornos de mármol.</p>
<p>Parecía que el bar era de bastante dinero. ¡Hasta tenían jabón! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?</p>
<p>―Vamos al último. ―Auron había terminado su inspección y parecía que todo estaba bien según su criterio. Sin voyeurs ni vómito en la pared de la caseta.</p>
<p>― ¿Por qué siempre es el último? ―Luzu preguntó arrugando la nariz de una manera bastante adorable a los ojos de Auron. Él solo podía encogerse de hombros.</p>
<p>―Es más fácil fingir demencia en el último que en el primero o en el del en medio, supongo. ―Lo metió a la caseta y la cerró detrás de él.</p>
<p>El espacio no era pequeño, pero tampoco tan grande como que los dos pudieran pararse cómodamente junto al otro. Sus rodillas chocaban de manera incómoda frente a frente, y las piernas de Luzu topaban contra el inodoro. Cualquier movimiento en falso y caería de sentón hacia atrás. Sin embargo, Auron no le dio otro momento para protestar antes de lanzarse a sus labios y Luzu ni siquiera había checado que la tapa del inodoro estuviera abajo antes de corresponder.</p>
<p>No importaba. Si se terminaba manchando los pantalones se robaría los de Auron.</p>
<p>Era impresionante cómo, incluso después de años de relación, siempre sentía la misma emoción en su estómago cada que se besaban. Como si todavía fuera un adolescente y no un hombre de 30. Primero sentía un hueco en él, después las famosas mariposas y la creciente necesidad de profundizar el beso. Normalmente Luzu se detenía antes de llegar a ese punto, en especial en un espacio público, pero ahora lo que quería era cruzar esa línea de no retorno lo más rápido posible. Lamió el labio inferior de Auron antes de abrir la boca, incitándolo a invadir su boca y disfrutando del gruñido que consiguió en respuesta. Después ladeó el mentón para acomodar la posición y aumentar la profundidad y la cercanía y soltó su propio gruñido.</p>
<p>Sentía las manos de Auron alrededor de su cintura en un agarre que parecía de hierro, aferrándose cada vez más cada que profundizaban el beso y dejándole sin espacio para respirar. No había escapatoria por más que quisiera huir, y aunque no quisiera correr en ese momento, obviamente, le excitaba saber que <em>no podía.</em></p>
<p>―Joder… ―Jadeó una vez tuvieron que tomar oxígeno y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Auron aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar su cuello a base de besos fugaces y pequeñas mordidas. Cerró los ojos para perderse en el momento por unos segundos, disfrutando de la atención. Aunque no fuera así, parecía que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.</p>
<p>Pronto sintió dedos rápidos desabrochar su camisa y caricias que exploraban la piel recién expuesta. Si no fuera por el agarre de acero de Auron, estaba seguro de que ya se habría dado un porrazo contra el suelo. Sus rodillas no dejaban de temblar por la emoción.</p>
<p>―E-espera…</p>
<p>― ¿Qué pasa? ―Cuando Auron se separó, Luzu se rio por la manera en que su ceño fruncido y su leve preocupación cambiaba a un poco de molestia. Luzu no se inmutó. Alejó a Auron lo suficiente para terminar de desabrocharse la camisa y después empezar a desabrocharse su cinturón.</p>
<p>Auron pareció captar la indirecta y comenzó a hacer lo mismo.</p>
<p>― ¿Traes los condones? ―Preguntó Luzu de manera aireada.</p>
<p>―Hombre, que no. ―Auron se rio de la misma manera. ―En los bolsillos traseros del pantalón.</p>
<p>Era una invitación que Luzu no negó. Deslizó su mano hasta los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de Auron hasta sentir los condones. Si se tardó más de lo debido, toqueteando más de la cuenta, bueno, ¿quién le iba a regañar?</p>
<p>Sacó un paquetito. Que seguía.</p>
<p>Y seguía.</p>
<p>Luzu observó la tira con sorpresa.</p>
<p>― ¿Pues a cuánta gente planeabas follar hoy? ―Preguntó con aire sarcástico y un poco molesto. Auron soltó una carcajada que resonó en el baño vacío.</p>
<p>―Pienso usarlos solo contigo, mi niño. ―Se acercó para depositarle un beso sonoro y húmedo en su mejilla a pesar de que Luzu le rehuyó un poco. ―No me culpes por esperar un poco de suerte.</p>
<p>―Pues te la estás jugando un poco, eh. ―Respondió a otro sonoro beso, esta vez en los labios. Dejó los condones arriba del papel de rollo. ―Además, ¿no sabías que no se deben guardar en el bolsillo trasero? Se pueden romper.</p>
<p>―Reitero. ―Otro beso, ahora en su mandíbula. ―Solo contigo, mi niño. No importa.</p>
<p>Otro beso, en su clavícula. Luzu suspiró.</p>
<p>―Sigue… siendo bastante incómodo. ―Frunció el ceño, perdiéndose de nuevo. Esta vez en la manera en que Auron pegaba sus labios contra su piel, cada vez más abajo. El alcohol en su sistema no le estaba haciendo fácil la vida. No estaba borracho, pero si un poco mareado y tardaba un poco más en procesar todo. Y cuando Auron casi se cayó tratando de seguir bajando, supuso que él estaba en las mismas.</p>
<p>― ¿Y tú? ―Auron preguntó, retomando su altura y pasando sus manos por el abdomen desnudo de Luzu. No pudo evitar estremecerse. ― ¿Lo traes?</p>
<p>Asintió.</p>
<p>―En el bolsillo. ―Luzu se sorprendió por el tono rasposo de su voz.</p>
<p>Con los pantalones un poco caídos, sintió las manos de Auron rodear el elástico de su ropa interior y la piel colindante. Lo hacía a propósito, y por más que Luzu jadeaba y se quejaba, le encantaba. Pronto sacó el botecito de lubricante de bolsillo y lo abrió, embadurnando su dedo índice izquierdo.</p>
<p>Y después se detuvo en seco.</p>
<p>― ¿Qué pasa? ―Luzu se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso con la mirada atenta de Auron sobre él. Parecía que estaba realizando una fórmula matemática y no jodiendo en el baño de un bar.</p>
<p>Auron abrió la boca una vez, la cerró, y la volvió a abrir.</p>
<p>― ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer esto?</p>
<p>― ¿Cómo que como? ― Luzu se congeló. ―Pues..<em>.</em></p>
<p>
  <em> ¿Cómo iban a hacer eso?</em>
</p>
<p>El espacio era bastante reducido para dos hombres adultos, y sin decir que el inodoro era una variable con la que nunca había trabajado. Siempre se veía súper fácil en los vídeos o en los libros, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que en los medios no había miedo a atrapar alguna enfermedad en un lugar público. Además, ni Luzu ni Auron eran súper flexibles para poder hacer poses dignas del kamasutra extremo.</p>
<p>Era un problema que normalmente ni siquiera se dignaría a intentar resolver, por qué ya se habría detenido. Pero su polla le ardía aún atrapada en su ropa interior, y su mente estaba un poco nublosa por los tragos de vino, y <em>joder</em>, Luzu realmente quería joder en ese baño público.</p>
<p>Así que, sin importarle las consecuencias, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Auron y se agachó. Encontró soporte en el tanque de la taza del baño. Escuchó a Auron silbar con sorpresa y Luzu trató de ignorarlo con todo el poder de su ser, aunque sentía que sus orejas comenzaban a arder de la vergüenza.</p>
<p>―Cállate y apúrate. ―Escupió. Era difícil hablar cuando realizaba tanto esfuerzo.</p>
<p>―Ya voy, ya voy. ―Contestó Auron, definitivamente riendo el muy cabrón. ―Simplemente disfrutaba un poco de la vista.</p>
<p>Pronto sintió el peso de las manos ajenas en su espalda baja, justo dónde la camisa suelta dejaba de cubrir. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, la anticipación haciendo que energía bruta se acumulase debajo de su piel. Auron masajeó un poco su columna, tratando de relajarlo incluso si estuviera en esa posición, y siguió masajeando. Después amasó su trasero bajo su ropa interior solo con una mano, pues en la otra todavía tenía el lubricante embarrado.</p>
<p>―Joder, que bello que eres, mi niño. ―Dijo. Luzu podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. Lo hizo temblar. ― ¿Ya te lo había dicho antes?</p>
<p>Enredó uno de sus dedos en el elástico de la ropa interior y bajó, lento y cuidadoso, pero al mismo tiempo burlón, llevándose consigo el resto del pantalón y dejando a la vista piel suave y tentadora. Su miembro rebotó un poco contra su abdomen bajo ante la nueva libertad.</p>
<p>―Siento que no te lo digo lo suficiente.</p>
<p>Luzu respingó cuando percibió un toqueteo casi fantasma entre sus mejillas y gimoteó. Definitivamente necesitaba más atención que eso.</p>
<p>―Eres hermoso, coño. ―Auron se agachó sobre él, recargando el pecho contra su espalda. Besó su hombro al mismo tiempo que metía un dedo en su entrada y Luzu se retorció debajo de él. Nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a la novedad de la intrusión, pero no podía esperar a lo siguiente. Auron retorció un poco su dedo y soltó un sonido de sorpresa y gusto. ― ¿Te preparaste ya? Que guarro.</p>
<p>Luzu quiso negar, pero estaría mintiendo y no podía conjurar las palabras. Aun así, sacudió su cabeza con un poco de desesperación, quería mantener al menos un poco de su dignidad. Auron se rio arriba de él, acariciando la piel ardiente de Luzu con su aliento húmedo y caliente.</p>
<p>― ¿Qué no? ―Metió un segundo dedo y comenzó a tijeretear sin perder el tiempo. ―Pero mírate, tan complaciente y dispuesto.</p>
<p>―N-no…</p>
<p>―No dudaste ni un segundo en agacharte… ―Besó el lóbulo de la oreja. ―Y te preparaste antes de venir. Esperabas que esto pasara, ¿no?</p>
<p>Metió un tercer dedo y Luzu soltó un sollozo quebrado.</p>
<p>―Todos creen que eres tan correcto y puro ―Comenzó a restregar con más fuerza sus dedos, buscando algo. Arañaba, pero no le dolía, solo lograba incitarlo más. ―Pero realmente eres un guarro, Luzu.</p>
<p>―A-ah…</p>
<p>― ¿Qué dirían los demás si supieran que su preciado Luzu es un guarro?</p>
<p>―N-no… ¡Ah!</p>
<p>Luzu perdió el agarre en el tanque del baño por un momento, cayendo sobre sus codos sobre la porcelana. El brazo le palpitaba con un poco de dolor, pero no era lo principal en su mente. Oh, no. Auron había encontrado lo que buscaba, y ahora que sabía dónde estaba, no perdió el tiempo. Rodeó la cintura de Luzu con su brazo libre y lo sostuvo antes de empezar a restregar su próstata con fuerza.</p>
<p>― ¡Jo-joder! ―Exclamó Luzu, sintiendo como el aire se iba de sus pulmones para llenarse de placer. Retorció los dedos de su pie, atrapados en su zapato, para tratar de encallarse, pero Auron no le daba ni un respiro. Sus dedos eran rápidos y crueles.</p>
<p>Pero tan pronto como había comenzado, se detuvo. Luzu gimoteó ante la perdida, y volvió a gimotear por la anticipación cuando escuchó el paquete de un condón abriéndose. Incluso comenzó a mover sus caderas, lo que causó una risa de Auron.</p>
<p>―Impaciente. ―Susurró contra su oído y después mordió su lóbulo. Dejó su miembro reposando contra la entrada de Luzu, sin hacer algún ademán de entrar. Burlándose de él y su necesidad.</p>
<p>Que cabrón.</p>
<p>Luzu solo podía agitar su cuerpo en busca de Auron.</p>
<p>
  <em>Auron, Auron, Auron.</em>
</p>
<p>―<em>Auron</em>… ―Gimió alrededor de su nombre. Su pareja gruñó arriba de él. Caliente, pesado y palpitante. No espero más para comenzar a penetrarlo, a pesar de que estaba disfrutando bastante de su juego.</p>
<p>Sus entrañas ardieron, buscando reacomodarse ante la intrusión tan extraña y al mismo tiempo tan familiar. Pero Luzu se había preparado bien, y el lubricante antes puesto y del condón hicieron lo suyo, por lo que no tuvieron que esperar mucho. Pronto, Luzu mecía sus caderas en busca de fricción y Auron no tardó en dársela.</p>
<p>No le importó empezar lento o cuidadoso. Embistió con fuerza y rapidez desde el principio, encontrando nuevamente la próstata de su pareja y abusando del punto con cada penetración.</p>
<p>―A-ah… <em>fuck</em>… ―Luzu había perdido toda la capacidad de hablar. Su cerebro se había transformado en una gelatina y ya no había cabida para cualquier idea coherente. Su hilo de pensamiento principal solo trataba de sostenerse con fuerza con sus manos sudorosas al tanque de agua para no caerse y <em>sí, más, por favor</em> y <em>Auron</em>. En español o inglés, cualquier combinación de sílabas que saliera primero. ―<em>More</em></p>
<p>―La tuya… por si acaso. ―Su voz estaba quebrada y rugosa, y Luzu se preguntaba cómo carajo es que podía hablar tan claramente. Un pensamiento fugaz que se desvaneció cuando sintió una mano callosa envolverse en su miembro. Gritó del placer y la sorpresa, el sonido rebotó en las paredes del baño vacío antes de desaparecer con la música del exterior. ―Nos van a descubrir.</p>
<p>Auron podría advertir todo lo que quisiera, pero no ayudaba en la causa. Eran palabras vacías cuando seguía arremetiendo con fuerza y giraba su muñeca para igualar el movimiento de su cadera con el de su mano. Hipócrita.</p>
<p>No fue mucho tiempo para que Luzu sintiera esa presión en su vientre a modo de advertencia. Músculos contrayéndose y nervios gritando, su clímax lo atravesó sin piedad. Todo era blanco detrás de sus párpados, ya que no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, hasta desvanecerse en puntitos negros y grises; dejó de respirar y contuvo un grito en lo más profundo de su garganta hasta que, momentos después, fue capaz de salir a modo de gemido.</p>
<p>
  <em>Joder. </em>
</p>
<p>Tardó unos momentos en bajar a tierra nuevamente. Se sentía aturdido y cansado de la mejor manera. Seguro que sus huesos se habían derretido y convertido en masa y sus músculos era inútiles.</p>
<p>Se dio cuenta de que habían cambiado de posición.</p>
<p>Ahora Auron estaba sentado en la tapa del inodoro, con Luzu sentado en su regazo. Lo sostenía firmemente con una mano en su cadera y otra en su boca.</p>
<p>¿Cuándo le había tapado la boca, que no se había dado cuenta?</p>
<p>Trató de preguntar que estaba pasando, pero Auron lo silenció.</p>
<p>―Shush… ―Todavía respiraba de manera agitada y Luzu percibía el latido de su corazón acelerado contra su espalda. Y, bueno, todavía estaba enterrado en él. Duro y desesperado. El pobre no había podido llegar porque habían llegado visitas.</p>
<p>¿De cuánto se había perdido Luzu? Si parecía que se había desmayado unos segundos.</p>
<p>―Ah, esta era mi camisa favorita. ―Una voz del otro lado de la caseta habló con tristeza.</p>
<p>―Toma, no lo talles tanto que se manchará. ―Otra la respondió. Esta sonaba cansada. Seguramente sus planes de la noche se habían arruinado completamente. Ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta de ellos dos.</p>
<p>Y aunque Luzu todavía se sentía agotado, una ola de generosidad se apoderó de su ser. No podía dejar a su pobre pareja sufriendo en la caseta, así que, obviamente tratando de echarle una mano, comenzó a mover sus caderas con propósito.</p>
<p>Auron titubeó detrás de él y afianzó su agarre, tratando de detenerlo. Pero los ojos de Luzu brillaban con malicia y ninguno de los dos muchachos parecían haberse dado cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba en la última caseta. Habían comenzado a reprocharse el uno al otro por la doble cita fallida.</p>
<p>Contrajo los músculos de su recto, masajeando como podía al miembro de su pareja y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos en su regazo, usando las paredes laterales para sostenerse. Los dedos de Auron se deslizaron dentro de su boca. Luzu los aprovechó para morderlos y así acallar los gemidos que le sacaba la sobre estimulación a su próstata.</p>
<p>―Coño… <em>Luzu</em> ―Fue lo último que murmuró Auron antes de correrse dentro de Luzu. Escondió su rostro en el hombro ajeno para tratar de ocultar su reacción y Luzu se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte ante la sensación que por un momento saboreó cobre.</p>
<p>― ¿Crees que ya se hayan ido? ―La segunda voz preguntó de manera lastimera, ajena a toda la situación. ―Eran súper guapas, tío…</p>
<p>―Espero que no. ―Habló la primera voz. ―Vamos, tendré que aguantarme toda la noche oliendo a cerveza.</p>
<p>Segundos después, se escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse. Luzu soltó un suspiro que no sabía estaba sosteniendo.</p>
<p>
  <strong>~*~***~*~</strong>
</p>
<p>Entre que recobraban las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse y subirse los pantalones, habían pasado unos cinco minutos. Auron botó el condón en el contenedor antes de casi tumbar los condones al bote de basura. Luzu se tuvo que sostener de la pared para lograr mantenerse de pie. Las piernas le temblaban y todavía sentía un cosquilleo en sus músculos. Estaba seguro de que mañana le dolería todo.</p>
<p>Otros 5 minutos después y se encontraban frente al espejo, lavándose el rostro y acomodando su ropa. Luzu apenas acabó de fajarse la camisa en el pantalón cuando sintió dos brazos rodearlo por la espalda. Alzó la mirada para conectarla con la de Auron a través del espejo. Parecía un depredador, con solo sus ojos intensos sobresaliendo detrás del hombro de Luzu.</p>
<p>―No conocía esa faceta tuya, mi niño. ―Auron habló, sus palabras un poco distorsionadas por la tela de la camisa de Luzu. ― ¿Te prende que casi nos descubran?</p>
<p>Luzu sintió un escalofrío por su espalda.</p>
<p>―No sé de qué me hablas.</p>
<p>―No te hagas el tonto. ―Auron recargó su mentón en el hombro de Luzu. Sonrió. ―A la próxima hay que hacerlo en un parque a oscuras. O podemos invitar a alguien para que observe. ¿Crees que los chicos se den cuenta si follamos en los baños de sus casas? ¿Cuándo es la próxima fiesta en casa de Vegetta?</p>
<p>Luzu respingó, asqueado. En parte por las proposiciones; y también por qué estaba claramente interesado en aquellas proposiciones por la manera en que su polla se había movido con interés dentro de sus pantalones a pesar de estar cansado. Auron disminuyó la distancia, atrapándolo contra el lavabo de mármol.</p>
<p>―Como me gustaría tomarte aquí mismo. Frente al espejo, para que vieras lo hermoso que te ves. ―Continuó. ―Pero no podría levantarla ni aunque quisiera. Necesito un pequeño descanso.</p>
<p>Luzu soltó una carcajada.</p>
<p>―Podemos continuar en casa. También necesito descansar. ―Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto con inocencia fingida. ― ¿Qué te parece, Auroncito?</p>
<p>Auron sonrió con malicia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si llegaste hasta el final, te doy una estrellita. </p>
<p>POR FAVOR NO ME CANCELEN OSTIA que me lo he sacado de mi ronco pecho ahjsjdhas</p>
<p>Esto había empezado como un simple one shot de roleplaying y terminé haciendome el kinktober aqui Dios asdhjajha no podía parar de escribir, alguien exorcíseme (??</p>
<p>Si me quieres hablar... mi twitter es @spacer4violi tengo un desorden pero quiero acomodarlo (?</p>
<p>SI de alguna manera te gustó, deja kudos o comentarios &lt;33 un círculo de oración para que no me envíen al manicomio (? (Alsosiquieresunacontinuación)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>